The present invention relates to a cosmetic pencil structure which is applicable to a lipstick pencil, lipliner pencil, eyeshadow pencil, rouge pencil and eyebrow pencil, etc. The cosmetic pencil has a transparent tail cap inserted in a central hole of a main body of the cosmetic pencil at a tail end thereof. The transparent tail cap shows the true color of the lipstick paste without taking off the front cap.
In order to facilitate selection of a lipstick for a consumer, conventionally, a color similar to that of the lipstick is painted on a shaft of the lipstick for the consumer to choose necessary lipstick. Some shortcomings exist in such arrangement as follows:
1. The material of the paint is different from the material of the lipstick so that the paint can hardly accurately show the true color of the lipstick. PA1 2. The lipstick is a solid bar, while the thickness of the paint layer can be hardly controlled so that the paint varies from thick to thin color. Therefore, the paint can hardly truly reflect the color of the lipstick. PA1 3. The shaft of the lip pencil is made of PVC foam material which is subject to thermal deformation. Therefore, it is impossible to quickly heat and dry the paint after painted on the shaft and the paint must be naturally dried. The lipstick products must be collected after the paint is naturally dried. Therefore, the operation time is prolonged and the uncollected lipsticks will occupy much room. PA1 1. Prior to the injection molding operation, a color is mixed with the plastic material (which is originally transparent). It is difficult to accurately control the amount of the color mixed with the plastic material so that the color of the rear plastic cap B can hardly truly show the color of the lipstick. PA1 2. Each time manufacturing different colors of rear caps B, it is necessary to wash the material container and material pipe. This is time-consuming and laborious. PA1 1. The front cap D serves to protect the head of the lip pencil. However, when placed on a shelf, the lipstick is exposed to indoor light or outdoor light and is subject to deterioration. Therefore, the using life of the lipstick is shortened. PA1 2. The transparent front cap D gives a rough feeling without high quality.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show an improved design of the lipstick in which a rear end B of the main body A of the lip pencil is made as a plastic cap formed by plastic injection molding. This improves the shortcomings of the above lipstick. However, there are still some disadvantages existing in such arrangement as follows:
FIGS. 8 and 9 show still another improved lipstick product in which the tail cap and the main body of the lip pencil have the same color, while the front cap D of the main body C is transparent. This permits a consumer to clearly see the color of the lipstick. However, some shortcomings still exist in such arrangement as follows: